L'Héro de Tweek
by Xhyaow
Summary: Tweek Tweak était humilié, dans son lycée. Il attendait son Héro. OS.


_**South park et ses personnages appartiennent à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**_

 ** _One Shot Tweek et Craig._**

Chaque jour, il priait pour que quelque chose l'aide, pour que quelque chose change sa routine, pour que quelqu'un l'aime.

 ** _Aimez-moi, aimez-moi._**

Aller au lycée, être humilié, rentrer et pleurer. Tel était la routine de Tweek Tweak, le petit blond stressé mal aimé. Mais, pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Qu'as t-il fait de mal ? Rien.

 _ **J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aime, quelqu'un.**_

Il était petit en taille, ne dépassait pas les 1m58. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés cachaient ses yeux de couleur marron. Un petit nez, des lèvres magnifiquement bien dessiné, dont la couleur rouge éclatait. Toujours habillé d'une chemise mal boutonné, qui laissait voir sa peaux blanche et quelques bleus. Un jean toujours troué, à cause des garçons qui le poussait dans les escalier. Des chaussures aux lacés mal attachés.. Il était efféminé, et se faisait insulter dessus.

 _ **Je ne suis pas différent de vous, aimez-moi.**_

Le petit blond était paranoïaque, stressé, naïf, seul le café pouvait le détendre. Il était renfermé et parlait rarement. Ses parents s'en foutaient, tant que leur restaurant fonctionnait toujours. Tweek était seul, toujours seul. Mais il vivait, il vivait et attendait que quelqu'un l'aide. Il savait que quelqu'un viendrait, mais quand ? Il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre.

 ** _Je t'en pris, viens m'aider.._**

Le petit blondinet s'en souvient, du jour où tout a commencé. C'était un jeudi tout à fait normal à la pose déjeuner. Eric Cartman l'avait poussé et avait demandé que Tweek s'excuse, celui-ci a protesté en disant que c'est Cartman qui devrait s'excuser. Ce gros tas l'avait mal pris et avait répandus des rumeurs dégueulasse sur Tweek, tout le monde l'avait crus. Tout les "amis" de Tweek sont partit et se sont mit à l'insulter. Une histoire stupide qui est allé trop loin.

 ** _Stupide Cartman..._**

Seul et détesté du jour au lendemain, comme une balle dans le cœur, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'éviter. Mais, grâce à Cartman, il a vu que l'amitié n'est que superficielle, un simple mensonge.

 _ **Mes sentiments brisés sont éparpillés sur le**_ **_plancher, faites attention à ne pas les écraser._**

 ** _Mon cœur fendu, violé par les mensonges, pourras-tu le réparer ?_**

 _Lundi 13 mai._

Tweek se "réveil" à six heure cinquante, pour prendre son Café et partir à sept heure pile au lycée. Toujours la même chose, même rituel.

A peine arrivé au portail du lycée, insulte.

« Regardez, le pédé est là ! »

Des rires méchant se font entendre. Tellement dégoûtant. Tweek passe devant eux en les ignorants, comme d'habitude.

 **PDV Tweek.**

Ignore les, ignore les, ignore les, ignor- AH, LA SONNERIE..

Je me dirige vers la salle 103 et me met à ma place, au fond. Les cours commencent, je reçois des mots que je ne lis pas. Je regarde le tableau où le professeur écrit son cour que personne n'écoute. Dix minute après que le cour ennuyant est commencé, quelqu'un toque à la porte, tout le monde ce retourne vers celle-ci, pour voir qui interrompt cette heure de travail.

« Entrez, dit la voix sèche du professeur.

La porte s'ouvre et un magnifique garçon entre.

Il est grand, très grand. Des cheveux noirs qui dépasse de son bonnet bleu avec un pompon jaune. Une peaux magnifiquement halé. Les sourcils froncés qui font voir son air exaspéré, des magnifique yeux noir qui me font penser au café, un nez bien dessiné. Des fines lèvres qui me donne envie de les toucher. Un haut noir avec une tête de mort, un baggy trop grand, des Doc Martens couleur noir. Un style original, dommage que bientôt il m'insultera.

-Je suis le nouveau, Craig Tucker.

-Bienvenue, va t'asseoir où tu veux. »

Il croisa mon regard, je sentis mes joues rougir. Il s'approche et s'assoit à coté de moi, tout le monde le regarde choqué, moi dont, même si on ne peut voir mes yeux. Je le sentis me fixé, alors je me retourne vers lui.

« Quel est ton prénom,petit blondinet ? Dit Craig.

-..T-Tweek..

-Jolie prénom, **Tweek.** »

Ça façon de dire mon prénom, était tellement sensuel..

La sonnerie retentit, je met mes affaires dans mon sac et sort de la salle, deux garçons m'attirent dans un coins où personne ne peux me voir, puis me plaque contre un mur.

« Alors enculé, tu t'es bien fais niqué le cul ce weekend ?

-C'est sûr, Tweek c'est une grosse salope ! Haha »

Un coup, deux puis trois dans le ventre. Je crache du sang et glisse contre le mur. Puis, tout est allé tellement vite.

Le gars qui me frappait était par terre, quelqu'un était à califourchon sur lui et lui donnait des coup de point sur le visage.

Après avoir finit, celui qui m'a aidé me regarde.

 _ **Craig Tucker.**_

 _ **Mon Héro, Craig Tucker.**_

Je me relève difficilement pour sauter dans ses bras et tomber au sol avec lui. Je pleure sur son torse. Il sentit qu'il ne devrait pas toute suite posé des questions, il me caresse les cheveux pour me réconforter.

 ** _Tu es enfin venus, je t'attendais, Craig._**

« J-je t..t'ai attendus t-tellement longtemps.. Dis-je dans des sanglots.

-Je suis là désormais, Tweek. »

Après avoir finit de pleurnicher, je me relève avec difficulté, Craig remarque et me prend dans ses bras comme une princesse. Je lui indique l'infirmerie...

 **Fin PDV Tweek.**

 ** _Sept semaines plus tard :_**

On ne pouvait pas imaginer Craig sans Tweek et Tweek sans Craig, ils sont inséparable. Depuis que Craig protège son blondinet, plus personne l'insulte. Du jour au lendemains tout avait cessé. Au fond, les yaoiste du collège le savaient, qu'ils s'aimaient tout les deux. Elles faisaient des plans pour qu'ils soient ensembles.

 ** _Craig est le Héro de Tweek._**

 ** _Tweek est le Protégé de Craig._**

 ** _Tout deux s'aiment d'un amour fort._**

Voilà, OS finit.~ J'espère ne pas avoir fais trop de fautes.. Merci d'avoir regardé. ;u;


End file.
